


Laying Groundwork

by CommChatter



Series: Assassins of Gilead [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, The Handmaid's Tale (TV)
Genre: Assassin Brotherhood in Gilead, Desmond Miles Lives, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommChatter/pseuds/CommChatter
Summary: June is approached with an opportunity.
Series: Assassins of Gilead [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754785
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Laying Groundwork

The room was dark when she opened her eyes, moonlight filtered in through the small window on the far side of the room. June laid still in her bed, unsure of what had woken her. The room in the Red Center was small, and equipped with two beds, though she had the room to herself. She sat up, swinging her feet over the side of the bed, the floor was cold through her thick wool socks as she touched it. A sound, so quiet she almost didn’t hear it, had her turning to face the corner behind the closed door. Her breath froze in her lungs. She wasn’t alone. A man dressed in dark clothes lounged in the stiff-backed wooden chair in the corner. His face was hidden by the shadows, and further obscured by his deep hood. He twitched one black gloved hand in a wave, then brought that hand up to his lips in the universal sign for quiet. 

“Who are you? How did you get in here?” June didn’t feel any fear like the little voice in the back of her mind told her she should. Instead, she just wanted to know how this man had slipped through the Rachel and Leah Center’s security that put the Secret Service to shame. 

“Security was a piece of cake,” the man said. “One of the easier runs I’ve made.” He shifted in the chair, setting both booted feet flat on the ground. “You can call me Altaïr.”

“That’s not your real name.” June said.

“No June Osborne, it’s not. But I’d rather you didn’t know mine.” 

“How do you know my name?”

“Rita told me. You’ve created quite the sensation in Canada. The only reason your name hasn’t been released there is fear of retaliation against you.” The man reached into an inside pocket of his jacket and held out an envelope. He twitched it at her when she hesitated. June took it, tore open the envelope and pulled out a folded paper and a glossy photograph. In the dim light of the moon, she could just make out the image of Luke and Moira, Nichole balanced on Moira’s forearm. They were all dressed up. “Luke said that was at your daughter’s baptism.” Altaïr said.

June couldn’t pull her gaze off the picture, “You met Luke?” she traced Nichole’s face. She wasn’t a newborn anymore.

“Mmhm. My organization contacted him after that plane full of children landed in Canada.” The man’s eyes flashed gold in the dark; he made a slashing motion with his hand. June froze, listening intently. Footsteps echoed down the hallway outside the door, getting louder, then fading slowly away. June let out the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. “We don’t have a lot of time, so I’ll get to the point. You’re invisible. My organization can use an invisible person.”

“I’m a Handmaid.” June said.

“You have almost unrestricted access to high ranking Commanders and their cronies. In this-” Altaïr’s face twisted. “country, women, particularly Handmaids and Marthas are in the best positions to do the most damage.”

“You want me to be your spy.” June said. She leaned forward. “What’s in it for me?”

Altaïr looked at her, expressionless. “I’m sure you’re about to tell me.”

“My daughter. Hannah. I want you-”

“To find her and take her out of Gilead.” Altaïr said. His face was carefully blank. “I’ll need more information to go on than that.”

“She was adopted by Commander MacKenzie. They renamed her Agnes.” June said, almost tripping over her words as she spoke. “She’s eight now. I don’t know where she is. They moved since I last saw her.” Her voice cracked and she stopped to choke the lump in her throat back down.

The man’s eyes seemed to soften at her display of emotion, and he nodded. “It may take some time. We’ll do what we can, but I need you to understand that we might not find her.”

“Aren’t you with the CIA?” June demanded, almost too loudly.

Altaïr hissed at her. “No. My organization is independent of the CIA. We took exception to Gilead and all that it stands for. We aren’t constrained by laws or conventions like they are. You would collect intelligence for us and leave it at dead drops.”

“What will you do with the information I collect for you?”

Altaïr’s smile wasn’t kind. It was a feral thing that promised blood. “We will turn their order into anarchy.”


End file.
